


Eyes Open

by jeremyhansen



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically Peeta is Kyo and Tohru is Katniss, F/M, There is no curse, Tohru and Kisa are related, idk if i'll ever write anything for it again, it's a FB Hunger Games AU, this is from forever ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremyhansen/pseuds/jeremyhansen
Summary: Every year, one boy and one girl between the ages of 12-18 are chosen to participate in a deadly competition called the Hunger Games. This year, Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda represent District 12. This is a peak into that story.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Eyes Open

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after Fruits Basket 2019 was announced. For anyone concerned, there are no manga spoilers in this drabble. Please enjoy!
> 
> (and as always thank you to @connorandmichael for reading this and making sure it still sounded good a year later)

The forest was quiet as we ate. The only noise was the artificial wind blowing the leaves of the trees above us, and the river moving along with them. I looked up at Kyo as he ate his apple, his orange eyes focused on the landscape ahead of him. I cleared my throat.

“Can I ask you something?” I said softly. His focus shifted to me, and he didn’t say anything, giving me the okay. “Back there..when I almost stepped on that land mine. You chose to save me, instead of letting me die.” I met his curious and confused gaze. “Why?”

He seemed caught off guard by the question, just staring at me for a moment. He looked at his apple, before letting a puff of air out of his nose. He then turned his eyes back to me. “You don’t… You don’t remember, do you?”

I blinked in response.

He stood up, his black windbreaker swishing a bit as he did. He had left the apple behind. He leaned against a nearby tree.

“A few years ago. You don’t remember the bread?”

I paused. I looked up at the sky to think before it hit me. The bread. 

“Of course I remember…”

_ Three years ago _

The rain was pouring hard on District 12. I didn’t care much about the droplets hitting my face, my brown hair matching the mud I laid in. My vision was warped, and my head was pounding. 

I was so hungry. 

My stomach was practically eating itself by now. I had my arms over my tummy, eyes clenched tightly as it rumbled. I wish I could just make it be quiet. I had no food to give it, just as I had no food to give Kisa. 

“YOU DUMBASS!”

My eyes opened widely. I gazed up, seeing a boy with orange hair and what looked to be his mother walking out of a worn down building. He struggled a bit as she held a grip on his shirt, throwing him out to the cold and wet outdoors.

“How old are you, and you’re still burning bread?!” She screamed. He didn’t flinch. “Throw those out to the pigs. You’re useless!” She slammed the door closed.

He turned towards the animals in question, holding three loaves of bread. My mouth watered, even if they were charred. 

I looked up to his face and almost jumped. He had what looked to be a fresh bruise forming on his left eye. He started throwing the bread in the pin before he stopped his actions to look at me. We stared for a moment.

I recognized him now. Kyo Sohma. We had classes together, but I never spoke to him. He was one of those boys that everyone seemed to like, but from what I heard he had a temper.

I squinted, the rain getting in my eyes. He stood there for another moment, before taking one of the loaves and tossing them into the mud in front of me. He was giving me the bread?

I crawled over, taking the loaf. Before I could thank him, the door was closed.

_ Now _

It had become silent again.

I took a small breath. “You threw me the bread. You..you kept me from starving. Kept my sister from starving.” I looked back at him, although his gaze was fixed on his shoes. “Thank you..but you’re still not really answering my question.”

Kyo played with his fingers, looking nervous. “Well…” he sighed. “To tell you the truth, I’m not really sure why I threw you the bread that day. All I know is it pissed me off to see you struggle like that. In the mud, starving..”

“You felt sorry for me.”

He smiled a little, a rare sight. He tilted his head, looking at me. “No...I think it may have been something other than that.”

I smiled back, despite myself. Here we were, in the arena, prepared to kill or run from anyone who crossed our paths. Yet we were eating and smiling together, talking about memories that seemed to be a lifetime away. 

I then furrowed my brows. “Kyo...the bruise on your eye. From that day. Did your mother give it to you?”

He cringed.

He didn’t have time to answer, as we heard cannons going off in the distance. We both looked up, before looking at each other. He grabbed me by my jacket, making me get up. “Go!”

We started to run further into the trees, me with my bow in hand and Kyo having knives in his. We tried to keep our breathing quiet, but we both heard the laughter and footsteps that followed us. 

We skidded to a stop, me holding out my arm to make Kyo pause. Hundreds of land mines stood in front of us.

“The tree, the tree!” He whisper-shouted at me, nudging me over to the tall oak. The footsteps were drawing closer, and whoever was making them didn’t seem to care about their noise level. My hands shook as I momentarily tucked my bow away, climbing with the best of my abilities up to the branches.

Kyo stood ready with his knives in front of the trunk. I sat on the branch, looking down at his messy orange hair. “Kyo!” I tried to call, but he just looked up, signaling me to be quiet with a finger over his mouth. It was too late, somebody had seen him.

The leaves of the trees covered my vision. He looked up again, holding out his palm to say  _ “Stay there.” _ He then took off in a run.

My eyes widened, hugging the trunk of the tree. I started to bite my dirty nails, anxiously waiting. For what, I wasn’t sure.

Suddenly, a cannon went off. I held my breath, waiting for more. 

My whole body tensed when I didn’t hear another.

I dropped down to the ground from my branch, getting out my bow. He couldn’t be dead. He can’t be, not now. I took off in the direction I saw him go, tears starting to come to my eyes. 

Please let him be alive.

“KYO!” I yelled his name as I frantically searched. Kyo wouldn’t let himself just die, he was smarter than that. He was too skilled, too good.

Too good to die.

Suddenly, I felt a hand reach out and grab me. I began to scream before a dirty hand covered my mouth. “Sh!” A familiar voice whispered in my ear. “I’m here, I’m here. You’ve got to keep quiet.” 

I looked up, seeing Kyo’s eyes staring back at mine. He looked frightened and had a new cut on his cheek. I did as he asked, staying against his chest and keeping silent. I looked to our right, trying not to jump when I saw a dead body a little further away from us. 

Of the time I had been in the arena, I had yet to see a dead body. I felt sick.

Kyo let go of me, before taking a sigh of relief as he looked behind the tree trunk. “I think they’re gone,” he told me. He saw me staring at the body. “I...I didn’t kill him. They were trying to get me and he just...got in the way.” 

I walked over to the body, clenching my fists. He looked to be our age, if not younger.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I whipped around, smacking the arm off of me. Kyo’s eyes widened. “You..you idiot!” I screamed, eyes filling with tears. “How could you leave me like that?!”

Kyo blinked. “I was trying to keep you safe-”

I embraced him before he could finish, clenching my eyes closed. His body tensed, before wrapping his arms around me. He rubbed my back. “I’m okay..” he reassured.

I looked up at him, glaring. “Don’t do that again, understand? We’re fighting together. Until the end. Promise?”

He just stared at me, before his eyes grew soft. “I promise.” He said quietly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos or even comment and let me know how you liked it :)


End file.
